Red Hulk
The Red Hulk is a superhero published by Marvel Comics. First appearing in The Hulk (Vol. 2) #1 (January 2008), he is a former enemy of the Hulk and one of the most powerful characters within the Marvel Universe. The character title has changed between two different characters, though the character is regarded the . First added in the Superheroes Unlimited version 4.0, Red Hulk's body can be accessed through either the Suit Assembly Unit or Gamma Containment Unit. Whilst wearing it, the player will be granted access to his powers and abilities. Backstory There have been two iterations of the Red Hulk, however the most famous is Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross, an American Air Force General and the father of Hulk love-interest Betty Ross. First appearing in The Incredible Hulk #1, Ross was the general who commissioned Bruce Banner to create the Gamma Radiation bomb that transformed him into the Hulk. Upon learning what had happened, he set out to capture the Hulk and planned to use him for army operations. Ross spent many years trying to track down Banner and use his powers for his own purposes, believing him to be a asset of the government. To this end, he would team up with many enemies of the Hulk to capture him, including A.I.M., the Leader and the Abomination. However, after charges against Banner were dropped and Ross was forced to resign for unethical practices of power, the two finally made peace, with Banner marrying Betty following a lengthy exile. After his daughter apparently died as a result of the gamma radiation with Banner's DNA, Ross decided to put an end to the Hulk and underwent the same procedures that gave Banner his powers. Successful, he instead ended up with red skin and with the ability to gain heat depending on how angry he got. Dubbing himself the Red Hulk, Ross entered combat with the Hulk, but was defeated by the creature and the Red She-Hulk, a surviving Betty. After teaming up with a variety of villains and organizations to bring down the goliath, Ross eventually reformed and began working with a variety of heroes. Ross would found the Thunderbolts, a group of supervillains dedicated to clearing up his messes and performing under-the-table operations. Another person to take on the Red Hulk identity was Robert Maverick, who underwent the same procedures though used the identity to help the Avengers. In the Mod 4.0 - 4.3.12 Red Hulk was first added in version 4.0 of the mod. His suit can be crafted in the Gamma Containment Unit and worn by the player. Doing so will give them Speed 6 (8 whilst sprinting), Acrobatics 5 and Regeneration 11. He will have Strength 19, but this will decrease, depending on how angry he is (with it being 15 at level 2, 14 at level 3 and 12 at level 4). Red Hulk is also capable of performing a Hulk Smash (Suit Ability 1 Key, space bar and shift at the same time), a basic smash (Suit Ability 2 Key) and leap great distances (Suit Ability 1 Key and jump forwards). Red Hulk is also immune to poison and fall damage. In addition, if the player has the RenderPlayerAPI mod installed, Red Hulk will appear larger than regular players. 5.0 In 5.0, wearing Red Hulk's suit will increase his health to 40 hp when wearing his suit. He will also have attack damage 30 (22 when overheated), speed 3 (10 whilst sprinting), jump boost 5 and knockback. He is also immune to fall damage, poison and radiation poisoning. Red Hulk can also perform the Hulk Smash (Suit Ability 1 Key), leap great distances (Suit Ability 1 Key and jump), ground pound (Suit Ability 2 Key) and "thunder clap" (Suit Ability 3 Key and punch). Crafting To craft Red Hulk, you will need: *32 Blocks of Gamma Radiation *Red Diamond Armor (all four pieces) Red Hulk Head Recipe.png|Red Hulk's Head Recipe Red Hulk Chestpiece Repice.png|Red Hulk's Torso Recipe Red Hulk Leggings Recipe.png|Red Hulk's Legs Recipe Red Hulk Feet Recipe.png|Red Hulk's Feet Recipe 6.0 / Legends Red Hulk returned during the merge to the Legends Mod, now part of version 6.0. Like 5.0, his costume can be accessed through the Suit Assembly Unit and costs 64,980 tokens. Whilst wearing Red Hulk's costume, the player will be granted Health 20, Strength 24, Speed 5 whilst sprinting, Jump Boost 5 and Fortitude 8. In addition, they will become Bulletproof, be granted Water Breathing 10 and Vacuum Adaptation, and be immune to Poison, Wither, Radiation and Fall Damage. Red Hulk is also given Brute 2 and his Strength will increase to a maximum of 28 the more angry he gets. In addition to these, Red Hulk will be able to perform a scattershot (Ability 1 Key), a Hulk Smash (Ability 2 Key), a Thunder Clap (Ability 3 Key), a Seismic Toss (Ability 4 Key) and a Ground Pound (Ability 5 Key). The player will also be able to transform between the Red Hulk form and their player body (Equip Key) and leap great distances (Utility Key). As a special ability, Red Hulk will preform a Heated Rage ability, which will increase his body temperature to burning, setting him on fire and burning targets when they are hit (Special Key). Category:Superheroes Unlimited Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Marvel Category:Avengers